narutofandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:JOA20
Benvenuto! Hai qualche domanda od osservazione da fare? Clicca su "Lascia messaggio" e metti nella casella "Oggetto" il tuo nick! Se esiste già una sezione con il tuo nome, edita quella piuttosto di creare una nuova sezione! Lista archivi Archivio del 30/11/2014 Sharingan91 Re:Uso di macron Ciao, per quanto riguarda l'uso di macron nei nomi forse sarebbe meglio inserirlo soltanto all'interno della pagina e non nel titolo,ora non ricordo bene ma quanto creai la pagina sulla figlia di choji presi il nome dalla narutopedia inglese per non sbagliare... ma ho notato che se si effettua una ricerca all'interno di narutopedia e il nome possiede questi caratteri speciali non lo trova, quindi proporrei di scrivere il titolo della pagina senza macron ma di inserirli all'inizio della descrzione vedi le pagine di "Fuso" oppure "toneri otsutsuki" .Sharingan91 (discussioni) 14:35, nov 30, 2014 (UTC) Immagini Ciao ma per quanto riguarda l'inserimento delle immagini dei personaggi sai se si possono inserire quelle dalla narutopedia inglese??? in teoria sono collegate, no? io per l'immagine dello zetsu bianco e tobi le ho prese da lì ma non so se si può fare per la questione delle licenze. Sharingan91 (discussioni) 20:19, dic 2, 2014 (UTC) JoePlay re: Hello Hi JOA. I'd be happy to help. Please add this new request to the request page, and I'll get to it as soon as I can. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:05, dic 1, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for adding the new request to that page. Tell me exactly what you're having trouble with, and I'll be happy to help. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:01, dic 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Template:Pic - I think the reason it's not working is because there are 2 that should be |. See the left-pointing arrows on this image. Also, shouldn't the } that I pointed to with the up arrow be a }? ::Template:Row - If you're saying that you want to hide a section if its parameters are missing, what I would do is wrap the section (row + boxes) with an #if parser. So for the Debutto section that would look like this: | }|Manga|Capitolo }} }|Anime|Episodio }} }|Anime|Episodio }} }|Film}} }|Videogiochi}} }|OVA}} }} ::So if debutto= is blank/empty, the Debutto section will not appear. And to make the section appear, simply enter any text for debutto=. Of course using debutto=si makes the most sense. ::Template:Box - If I correctly understand how this template is used within the Infobox template, I don't think the #if parser is needed here. When you use }, you're just asking "is there any parameter given?" Looking at how Template:Box is designed, you will not be using unless you have information to display, meaning there will always be at least one parameter given. Also, I see that there are too many { } brackets around each 1. For every parameter input, you only want to use 3 of each open/close bracket, not 6. ::Template:Col is identical to Template:Box. ::JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:35, dic 4, 2014 (UTC) :::To be sure I understand correctly, are you talking about the box that appears when you click the "more" button, and says 'Wikitext shortcuts" at the top? If so, you can edit the content of that box at MediaWiki:Edittools. If that's not what you were talking about, let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:37, dic 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Just edit the page as normal and add any special characters you want. For example, if you want to add them to the "Inserisci:" list, copy/paste the special characters between the tags, and I think they should appear on that box. You many have to wait a few minutes for the site's cache to update and purge your browser cache too (Ctrl+F5). JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:03, dic 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::If you want all of the options seen on the English NarutoPedia, just copy everything from their MediaWiki:Edittools page and paste it here at MediaWiki:Edittools. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:05, dic 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Infobox What help exactly?--''~UltimateSupreme'' 11:07, dic 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Categorie Ho preso spunto dalle altre pagine sui clan, dove nella categorie è stata appunto inserita quella del clan + nome. ciao Sharingan91 (discussioni) 18:39, dic 7, 2014 (UTC) Template:F I have very little experience using the references feature, but seeing how it looks on this test page, it seems that using template input for ref tags simply does not work with the tag. I don't know if there is any way to make it work, but if you want to try to find a way, you could ask on the Community technical support forum (Italian, English). JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:38, dic 10, 2014 (UTC) Nomi Tecniche Ciao, per quanto riguarda i nomi della tecnica di teletrasporto di sasuke e kaguya cosa consigli, utiliziamo quelli originali dati dal databook? Sharingan91 (discussioni) 17:17, dic 11, 2014 (UTC) Le due tecniche sono diverse e hanno nomi simili. Le pagine le ho già create anche se andrebbero inserite più informazioni. --Sharingan91 (discussioni) 20:07, dic 11, 2014 (UTC) Come potremmo tradurre in italiano la "Kekkei Mora", la sua traduzione dovrebbe essere "Abilità Massima" , viste le precedenti kekkei genkai= abilità innata e kekkei tota=abilità maggiore. Tu cos suggerisci? --Sharingan91 (discussioni) 11:21, dic 12, 2014 (UTC) Ciao, ho riscritto le pagine relative al Sigillo Yin e le sue tecniche derivate, di tsunade e sakura, ma non sono sicuro dei nomi, gli puoi dare un'occhiata? alcune erano già scritte --Sharingan91 (discussioni) 20:49, dic 15, 2014 (UTC) Switch parser function You can find a full explanation at http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Extension:ParserFunctions#.23switch In its most common use, it allows you to input a single word or abbreviation to output some content. Here is an example: } |red = This is the output for red |green = This is the output for green |blue = This is the output for blue }} So if you entered input=green, the template would display "This is the output for green". I would suggest trying it with a test template to get familiar with it. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:18, dic 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Chat ciao. per quanto riguarda gli orari tutti i giorni 12:00-13:00 sono disponibile. pomeriggio solo martedi e giovedi 15:00-16:00. Sharingan91 (discussioni) 11:11, dic 15, 2014 (UTC) Questions The only bot I have experience with is AutoWikiBrowser. It's good for several types of basic tasks, and it's free. On that page, you'll find links to subpages that explain how to use the bot. If you need a bot to do something that AutoWikiBrowser can't do, ask for help using the form at , and one of the Technical Support guys might be able to help. You can convert any input to lowercase or uppercase whenever you want, although using lowercase is more common. The lowercase parser is #lc: and the uppercase parser is #uc:. Here are two examples to show how it works, using a single, unnamed input }. Lowercase :Template: } }} :Input: :Output: this Uppercase :Template: } }} :Input: :Output: THAT To use the reference popups, add the following line to MediaWiki:Common.js. importScriptPage('ReferencePopups/code.js', 'dev'); See w:c:dev:ReferencePopups for full instructions. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:30, dic 15, 2014 (UTC) re: Math formulae 1. There is no parser function that will do this. It may be possible with JavaScript, but I have no idea how to make it happen. 2. To make a category hidden, insert on the category page. I've never used this, so I don't know what effect it would have on the "Read more" section. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:08, dic 17, 2014 (UTC) :To fix that problem, I made this edit to move the comma and space inside the #if parser for }. So now the comma and space should only appear if a third input is given. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:19, dic 18, 2014 (UTC) re: #explode I do not have experience with the #explode function. To understand how it works, I would suggest reading the #explode section on page at mediawiki.org. Then create a test page or template here to try different parameters and see the results. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:22, dic 22, 2014 (UTC) re: Template:Nihongo The semicolon (;) is what's causing that to be bold (and appear on a separate line). It's a wikitext thing. See Aiuto:Wikitext avanzato for examples. So I think if you wrap that semicolon with nowiki tags, it will display as a normal semicolon. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:37, gen 12, 2015 (UTC) Interwiki Ciao! Mi sono reso conto che la interwiki pt qui viene reindirizzato a uno con poche pagine, e ci sono più pagine (più pagine rispetto a quello attuale), vorresti cambiare? :) --JediArlight (discussioni) 17:11, gen 18, 2015 (UTC) Email Ti avevo mandato una mail all'indirizzo associato a questo account, l'hai poi più letta? Rispondimi per email. leviathan_89 22:28, gen 20, 2015 (UTC) Email Ciao, controlla la posta della email associata a questo account! leviathan_89 22:10, gen 28, 2015 (UTC) Al posto di spostare pagine, che ne diresti di darmi una mano con le immagini in modo che abbiano le categorie ed un nome italiano?? Altrimenti tutto il resto del lavoro è una perdita di tempo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:53, gen 30, 2015 (UTC) Ti ricordo che non ho ricevuto ancoraa una mail di risposta (abbiamo scelto questa wiki come wiki del mese). Per favore controlla la tua email. leviathan_89 20:29, gen 30, 2015 (UTC) Teoria Enton wiki inglese Ti scrivo per il post che ho scritto sulla narutopedia inglese. Probabilmente sarò stato poco chiaro, il mio inglese è un po' arrugginito XD. Quella che ho scritto è una delle tante teorie lette in molti forum. Il Katon in poche parole consente il rilascio e la manipolazione del fuoco, in base alle varie temperature si ha il cambio del colore della fiamma: arancione, rosso, blu...fino alle fiamme nere (Amaterasu) . Tecnica che è stata classificata come la tecnica più potente del Katon (credo dal secondo databook), questa tecnica si rilascia con l'uso di MS ma che non si riesce a controllare solo con l'uso del Katon, forse proprio per la sua elevata quantità di energia che sprigiona! In molti pensano che le fiamme nere siano il rilascio dell'enton, questo credo che sia il modo sbagliato di spiegarlo, infatti di per se l'enton è come se fosse una forza invisibile (da qui il paragone con la forza magnetica per il jiton) che stabilizza e riesce a controllare la fiamma di Amaterasu. Secondo questa teoria l'Enton è un elemento dato dall'unione di Fuoco+Fulmine. E se ci pensiamo bene il fulmine che cosa è se non energia data dal movimento di elettroni? Quindi l'enton è come se fosse una di quelle forze che influiscono a livello atomico che riesce a stabilizzare L'amaterasu e che lo controlla. Essendo che l'Amaterasu lo si raggiunge solo con il potere dell' sharingan è logico che anche l'enton sia strettamente collegato allo sharingan, forse proprio perchè l'enton potrebbe essere stata l'abilità posseduta da Indra e dal suo sharingan e probabilmente è proprio per questo che sasuke come sua reincarnazione lo possiede. Spero almeno di essermi fatto capire almeno da te XD. ciao Sharingan91 (discussioni) 12:15, feb 4, 2015 (UTC) Mi spieghi a cosa serve il template Cap? --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:51, feb 9, 2015 (UTC) Ma è assurdo! Crei un template enorme solo perchè vuoi che nelle note appaia il titolo del capitolo al posto del numero??? Per cortesia, abbi la decenza di cancellare quel template! Non solo è una cosa assurda, ma anche se non lo fosse sarebbe molto marginale. Questa wiki ha carenze gravissime e tu perdi tempo a creare un template da usare nelle note?? Per favore, fai prima le cose fondamentali e dopo potrai dedicarti a tutti gli abbellimenti che desideri! --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:57, feb 9, 2015 (UTC) Ecco un incarico importante da svolgere. Qui trovi un elenco delle categorie vuote, che quindi devono essere eliminate. Sono sicuro che farai un ottimo lavoro. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:15, feb 10, 2015 (UTC) Qui trovi l'elenco dei redirect doppi. Sai già cosa bisogna fare, giusto? Comunque non è possibile che ti dico sempre cosa fare... che amministratore sei? --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:29, feb 11, 2015 (UTC) Ciao, voleo chiedere se si possono creare le pagine degli episodi dato che da quanto ho visto sono state cancellate, vorrei contribuire qui anche se non so se farò molto, poichè già mi occupo di controllare la wiki di Adventure Time. Volevo farti i complimenti per la wiki prima, però non sono abituato a questo tipo di messaggio, cmq è molto ben fatta ancora complimenti CIAO!:) Ti occupi ancora della wiki? Io data la fine del manga e (anche se non lo seguo) penso anche la fine dell'anime direi che la gente non verrà più così spesso su questa wiki, tu continuerai a lavorarci oppure smetti?Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 22:46, mar 16, 2015 (UTC) No, solo per sapere, magari se c'era qualcun'altro aveva anche più senso continuare, ma da soli è troppo noioso, penso che lascerò perdere.Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 19:06, mar 17, 2015 (UTC) Proposta Ciao, ma non si può fare in modo che solo gli utenti registrati possano modificare le pagine, similmente alla narutopedia inglese? Diverse volte utenti anonimi vandalizzano le pagine e ci tocca corregerle. Sharingan91 (discussioni) 08:58, apr 6, 2015 (UTC) : Ok, letto ... Più che altro se si consentisse di editare solo agli utenti registrati prenderemo 2 piccioni con una fava : scoraggiare gli anonimi a vandalizzare, e quelli che realmente vogliono contribuire sono obbligati a registrarsi e magari sono più incentivati a contribuire a lungo andare. Ciao Sharingan91 (discussioni) 20:42, apr 7, 2015 (UTC) AWB Ho creato una pagina di controllo di AWB, un programma usato per fare modifiche automatiche. Solo gli utenti aggiunti a quella lista saranno autorizzati ad usare quel programma su questa wiki, per cui fate in modo che solo gli amministratori possano aggiungere gli utenti alla lista. Gli utenti normali possono fare richiesta nella pagina di discussione. L'ho creata per impedire che i vandali possano usare questo programma per vandalizzare. Più tardi creerò forse anche delle piccole protezione contro comuni atti di vandalismo, tanto per allelirvi il compito. leviathan_89 14:16, apr 12, 2015 (UTC) Pagine doppioni Ciao, ho notato che ci sono diversi utenti forse nuovi che creano pagine "doppioni" ti faccio qualche esempio, Isobu e Sanbi oppure Rasen-Shuriken e Arte del Vento: Rasenshuriken, ora di questi esempi ce ne sono altri. Io proporrei di eliminarle ma non so come fare, prima bastava aggiungere nelle categoria "Da eliminare" o "Pagine da eliminare", ma ora credo che non esistano più queste categorie. --Sharingan91 (discussioni) 13:32, giu 13, 2015 (UTC) :Ti ringrazio per la fiducia data, anch'io non ho moltissimo tempo da dedicare alla wiki, ma almeno in questo modo la possiamo proteggere più facilmente, migliorandola e cercando di recuperarla. Ho già provveduto ad eliminare queste pagine segnalate, spero di averlo fatto nel modo corretto ^_^ . Spero di contare su di te in caso di dubbi per eventuali chiarimenti. Ciao --Sharingan91 (discussioni) 16:11, giu 13, 2015 (UTC) Template Ciao, in questi giorni ho implementato alcuni template. Ho provato anche a modificare la parte del template che riguarda il clan , per poterne inserire più di uno come avviene per la narutopedia inglese, ma non riesco >_< ; per esempio per il template "abilità innata" come nel caso del Byakugan abbiamo due clan che lo possiedono, ma ne possiamo inserire solo uno. Questa funzione andrebbe inserita sia sul template "Abilità innata" che su quello "Personaggio". --Sharingan91 (discussioni) 07:28, lug 22, 2015 (UTC) :Si si , ok ci penso io. grazie--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 10:58, lug 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Si più che altro per comodità, era l'unico modo per avere dentro il template accanto al nome del clan il simbolo del clan, dato che li prendiamo da quella inglese, Infatti ci sta per le pagine Clan Hyuga, Clan Otsutsuki e Clan Hozuki ho lasciato il reindirezionamento.--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 11:05, lug 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Ehi scusa se ti disturbo di nuovo, ma ho notato che nella sezione clan del template si vede per chi ha solo un clan (esempio:Naruto Uzumaki oppure Rinnegan), la parte del codice del clan2. --Sharingan91 (discussioni) 11:31, lug 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, io penso di essere vicino alla soluzione, ho fatto una modifica al template "Abilità Innata" va meglio ma ancora non ci siamo, vado a tentativi ;-) --Sharingan91 (discussioni) 11:46, lug 22, 2015 (UTC) :Ok risolto--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 12:01, lug 22, 2015 (UTC). funzione wiki Ciao, tempo fa ti proposi ti limitare le modifiche delle pagine solo agli utenti registrati. Da oggi è possibile farlo, io ovviamente sono a favore, se per te va bene procedo ad attivare la funzione. --Sharingan91 (discussioni) 20:45, lug 23, 2015 (UTC) : Chiedo anche all'amministratore Meganoide.--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 20:55, lug 23, 2015 (UTC) per l'abilità innata e massima hagoromo forse mi sono sbagliato e può darsi che l'occhio sulla fronte è calcolato come abilità massima e non è un normale rinnegan come quelli negli occhi ma sul tengai shinsei non c'è discorso che tenga è chiaramente dello sharingan anche perchè quello del rinnegan è il rimbo hengoku e può essere solo uno del rinnegan in più secondo me la manipolazione delle ossa e il byakugan ok sono più forti del normale ma non li possiede solo lei e comunque la mossa del byakugan è identica al palmo d'aria solo piu forte grazie al suo chakra immenso... in ogni caso il tengai shinsei mi sembra chiaro come il sole che non può essere rinnegan Interwiki link Hello, can you add interwiki link to Bahasa Melayu Narutopedia? --Five Kage (discussioni) 21:53, feb 27, 2016 (UTC) Burocrate Ciao JOA20, dato che non accedi alla wiki da circa un anno, penso di avere bisogno che mi nomini Burocrate, in quanto sono uno degli ultimi admin ancora attivi. Sostanzialmente non ho i poteri per nominare altri utenti admin. Quindi si rischia di abbandonare la wiki.--Sharingan91 (discussioni) 06:10, mag 6, 2017 (UTC)